


Midnight

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Halloween, hbd Rin!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Maki asks Rin for help with her Halloween costume and the result isn't exactly desirable.





	Midnight

"Rin, help me out here. You're good at this sort of thing, aren't you?"

Maki's half-panicked voice comes through Rin's phone one evening. Halloween, to be more specific.

"Hm? You're asking me, of all people, to get you a Halloween costume? I'm honoured," she teases.

"Come on. My family decided to throw a Halloween party out of nowhere and I can't exactly be without a costume. You've always celebrated Halloween, right? You should have something I could use."

Rin hums in thought, switching off her computer game. She sits back in her chair, thoroughly enjoying this. "Yeah, I can do something about it. Stay at your house; I'll bring a costume over!" She ends the call before Maki can voice her suspicions, already forming a plan in her mind. When she goes to search for the costume, she doesn't look in the wardrobe, a typical place for storing clothes. Rin is more creative than that.

\---

"Maki! Are you coming down to greet the guests?"

"Yeah... in a minute." Maki impatiently taps her feet, her eyes hovering over the window as she waits for Rin to arrive. She's in her bedroom, the door firmly shut in case somebody barges in at the wrong time. "Where is she?" she mutters to herself.

As if on cue, there's a loud knock on the window, with almost enough force to shatter it. Maki rushes over to open it, and Rin tumbles in, landing face-first on the carpet. In her hand is a carrier bag, which seems too small to have a proper costume in it.

"Have you got it?" Maki asks. "The guests will want to see me in a minute."

Rin stands up, rubbing her head. "Yep, it's in here!" She thrusts the bag over to Maki, who raises an eyebrow in concern. And when she looks inside the bag, there's nothing in it except a large white bed sheet.

"What's this?" she says, staring at Rin in disbelief, whose smile still hasn't faltered.

"A ghost costume, silly! Drape it over yourself and nobody will know the difference!"

"I doubt that," Maki deadpans with a sigh, pulling the sheet out. "I guess I'll have to make do with this."

She digs around in her wardrobe, finding some white tights to wear with the sheet, and she puts them on, Rin watching with glee the whole time. "I don't know why I asked you. Kotori's better with costumes."

"But it's the fun that counts!" Rin interrupts.

Finally, Maki decides to go down to greet the guests, except there's one problem. There aren't any scissors in her room to cut out eye holes, so she instead resolves to use her sense of touch to find her way. Rin peeks out the doorway, watching Maki tread carefully down the stairs. From here, the only sounds that can be heard are laughter and people chatting amongst themselves, and Rin wishes she could see everything.

An hour or two later, she's just about to fall asleep by the door when Maki finally begins to walk up the stairs, bed sheet still covering her. Rin leaps to her feet immediately. "Maki-chan, how was it?"

The unexpected question puts Maki off guard, and she makes a wrong step on the stairs, tripping and falling right at the top. Her legs send a vase toppling down the stairs, smashing at the bottom. Maki bolts up, ripping the sheet off her head in horror. "Oh no..."

Neither of them move for what seems like forever, until Maki's mother comes to investigate the sudden noise, to find her daughter and her friend standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at the remnants of the vase. "Oh... hi, Mrs Nishikino..." is all Rin says with an awkward wave.

\---

After they're both scolded by Maki's mother, Maki offers to walk Rin home. It's late, and they both have to stifle yawns as they go down the dimly lit streets.

Rin checks her phone. "Ny'know, whilst we were being told off in there, it turned midnight."

"And?"

"What date is it now?"

Maki gives her a confused expression. "It's the first of... oh." Her voice trails off as she realises what Rin is getting at. "Uh, happy birthday?"

Grinning, Rin throws herself on top of Maki, almost making her lose her balance. "I thought you'd forgotten! So Maki-chan actually does care!"

"Huh? Of course I wouldn't forget!"

"So, where's my present?"

"I'll give it to you at school in the morning," Maki says, lightly pushing Rin off her. Rin's house is gradually getting closer, and they stop a few metres away. "I'll see you later." She's about to turn around, but then Rin speaks in a teasing sing-song voice that makes her stop in her tracks.

"I really hope Maki-chan gives me a kiss for my birthday at school in the morning!"

Luckily, Maki is half-turned away from her, and it's too dark to see the faint blush appear on her cheeks. "I- I said I'll see you later."

And she watches Rin skip into her house.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres no way I can pass up an oppurtunity to write more rinmaki
> 
> ALSO I spent 570 gems on Rin's solo box that I'd been saving for since June (when I did my awful scout for time travel You), and guess what? 0 URs, yet again.  
> Honestly I'm so disappointed that I even did the maths and found out that I've done 28 10+1 scouts since getting my last UR from gems, which is equal to 1370 gems. Yeah. 1370 gems spent since my most recent UR from gems, which I scouted back in January


End file.
